Make A Difference SasuXSaku
by musickk.monkeex3
Summary: SasuXSaku SasuSaku Sasuke and Sakura Short fanfic but awesome : have fun reading ! :


**Make A Difference**

Sasuke was back to his real home. Konoha. He decided for a new beginning, after avenging his clan, he had killed Itachi. He also killed Orochimaru. When walking to his 'home' he made a promised to himself he was going to rebuild his clan. He also promised himself to try to make new friends. He didnt know how he was going to these things, but he'd find a way. It has been two weeks since he has been home.

"Oi! Sasuke! Lets go to the Konoha fair tonight! You, me, and Sakura-chan. You know, just a little thing we could do, just our team." said Naruto.

'The word 'team' made him have this feeling inside of him'

"Yo, ya, sure." answered Sasuke

'Naruto sure has changed a lot while I was gone. He became stronger and hes not that idiot anymore, maybe.' thought Sasuke

"Okay, we'll get you at around . . . 8:00 p.m. alrighty?" told Naruto

"Whatever." answered Sasuke "I mean, ya."

They both parted from each other to go get ready for the night.

Later that night:

Naruto and Sakura where outside of the Uchiha mansion and were waiting for Sasuke. Sakura was wearing a black shirt that said 'I can rock your world' in white, along with denim caprices. Her hair was down and it has grown to the middle of her back. She wore some black converse shoes with pink shoelaces. Naruto wore a plain black shirt with long denim pants. His hair was the same. His wore slippers with black socks. He topped it off with his blue necklace. They were both dressed not fancy, not ugly, but . . . plain. Sasuke came out the door with long denim pants and a dark blue shirt that had a computer happy face like :) . 

"Hey." said Sasuke.

"Hey." said Naruto and Sakura in unison.

They walked to the middle of Konoha where everyone was playing in the booths or waiting for the fireworks.

"Hey Naruto!" said Hinata from the back of them.

"Hey Hinata!" replied Naruto.

Naruto walked over to Hinata leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

"Who was that?" asked Sasuke to Sakura.  
"That was Hinata. Naruto's girlfriend." said Sakura  
"Girlfriend?"  
"Ya, she totally changed him, hes not an idiot now."  
"Cool."  
"Ya..."  
"Damn!"  
"What?"  
"I just realized, he ditched us."  
"Hah, well, she didnt ENTIRELY change him."  
"Hmp."  
"So, where you wanna go?"  
"Lets just walk around..."  
"Sure."

They walked through the crowded streets of Konoha. Until, Sasuke looked at Sakura who was admiring a little bear in one booth.

"You want that?" said Sasuke.

"Huh? Oh, that was nothing." said Sakura with a warm smile.

"Too bad, im gonna win that." said Sasuke

"Whatever." smirked Sakura.

They walked to the booth. Sasuke gave the old man some money and in return he got 5 balls. He had to throw them to some balloons and pop them. He won. He got the little teddy bear.

"Here." he said as he handed Sakura the teddy bear.  
"Umm..." started Sakura.  
"Just take it." said Sasuke.  
"Okay...You know what?" said Sakura as she took the teddy bear.  
"What?" asked Sasuke.  
"You really changed." said Sakura.  
"..."  
"You became nicer now . . . "  
"..."  
"Sasuke?"  
"Its just that..."  
"What is it?"  
"Thank you, Sakura."  
"Huh? For what?"  
"For saying I changed, that is what I wanted to do."  
"Your welcome..."

They walked in silence, not knowing where they were heading.

"Lets go there." said Sasuke, who was pointing to a small hill that could overlook the town."

"Okay" said Sakura "We gonna watch the fireworks I guess?"

"Ya." replied Sasuke.

They walked over to the hill. It was a stunning view. Down below you could see the whole town so beautiful. Up above you could see the dark nights clear sky. It was quite breezy. Sakura shivered at the wind. Sasuke saw this and sat closer to her. "I'd give you my jacket, but I dont have one." he said while siting closer to her. Sakura smile at the nice comment and cuddled up with Sasuke.

"Arigatou..."said Sakura  
"Ya, are you warmer now?" asked Sasuke  
"Hai..."

Just then the fireworks started to go off in the sky. It was a perfect view from where they were at. There were so many colors. The sound was loud, but yet so soothing. Sakura couldn't help but stare in awe at the amazing fireworks.

"Isnt it nice, Sasuke-kun?  
Sasuke looked at her in confusion.  
"Nani?" asked Sakura  
"Sasuke-kun?"  
"Oh, gomen..." apologized Sakura as she remembered how Sasuke didnt like it when she called him that.  
"No, its just that...nevermind."  
"No,, what is it?"  
"I missed you calling me that." blushed Sasuke.  
'What the hell Uchiha?!' thought Sasuke 'Wait, why am I feeling this way?'  
"Really?" asked Sakura who had a little shade of pink on her face.  
'Is she blushing?' thought Sasuke  
"Ya..."  
'Great Uchiha, now you made an awkward silence' thought Sasuke 'Wait, whats she doing?'

Sakura stared into Sasuke's eyes and noticed that Sasuke really did changed.

'Whats this feeling?' thought the both of them.

"Umm..." started Sakura, but she was interrupted by Sasuke

But before she could finish her sentence she was cut off by Sasuke. He pressed his lips against her soft cold ones. Sakura closed her eyes and enjoyed the, unexpected, moment.

"Ummm sorry." said Sasuke, surprised by his own actions.  
"Its okay..." replied Sakura.  
"It just that...theres this feeling..." said Sasuke  
"Love." Sakura put in simply.

They stared at each other for a few moments when Sakura surprised him with a kiss. He went along with it which seemed to be like a lifetime, but was actually just 3 seconds.

That day, changed both of their lives. That day, he made a girlfriend. That day, he fulfilled his promise to himself.

5 years later, they had 2 kids and were happily married. One day...can make a difference...


End file.
